The present invention is directed in general to an automatic dialog car system. More particularly, the invention is directed to an automatic dialog car system designed to prevent a driver from falling asleep during long trips or trips that extend into the evening.
A leading cause of traffic accidents is by drivers who fall asleep at the wheel. There exist various devices designed to prevent drivers from falling asleep. For example, one conventional device includes a miniature system installed in a driver's hat, to measure the slope of the driver's head. If the slope of the driver's head exceeds a predetermined threshold, a loud audible signal is generated to awaken the driver. The problem with such a prevention system is that the driver can lose control of the car several moments before his head changes positions. That is, a driver may fall asleep before his head drops beyond the threshold that triggers the audible signal. Various other methods have been tried, for example, the use of stimulation drinks (e.g., coffee and tea) and tablets for preventing drivers from sleeping during such situations. However, all such methods have not been successful.
It is well known that to keep the driver awake while driving, he should talk with someone in the car (or over a car telephone). However, it is obvious that such options are not always available for those times when a driver is driving alone in the car or a car telephone is not accessible.